Fun
by RaiRaeKen
Summary: Gumball gets stressed, Marshall thinks fun, and then the prince gets dragged into an unexpected date. CHANGING IT TO K WHOOPS. Shonen-ai. First fic, so please R&R! It would mean so much to me!
1. Stress

Gumball sighed as he pushed aside yet another stack of papers. With people demanding new houses be built, forests be cleared, number of guards be increased... Paperwork these past few months was getting difficult for the young prince. The stress building up was too just too much, like pressure in a volcano called Gumball's brain.

He needed a break. A long break. He just wanted to kick back, relax, have fun and explore Ooo with Fionna and her feline, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn, go out on the beach, the mountains, anywhere that would get him away from his paperwork-filled desk.

The teen threw his head back, combing his hair with his fingers before getting off the chair. Gumball tried to clear out his mind as he made his way back to his room, the only place where he could actually have time to be alone and have his own space.

He fingered with the curtains, made out of the finest cotton candy in the land, a gentle and dim pink light pouring out through them. The curtains were not drawn, a sign that Peppermint Maid had not entered the prince's dwelling for a second round of cleaning yet.

_Maybe a bit of natural light would help me feel a bit better,_ Gumball thought, pulling open the fine curtains, not expecting the face beyond it.

"Heya, Gummy."

The candy teen's hand flew into a facepalm.

"Marshall Lee!"

"Great to know that you missed me, now would you be so kind as to let me in? I can't stand this hat," the vampire grinned, knocking on the glass door that still separated the two, and tilting his straw hat up a bit.

Gumball groaned, reluctantly unlocking the glass doors and letting the so-called 'king' into his princely quarters. Now certainly wasn't having a thousand year old vampire in his palace. Marshall floated inside with such grace, drawing the curtains closed at the same time, trying to keep out as much sunlight as possible.

"So, whaddup, PG? Ya PMSing?" Marshall teased, floating round and round Prince Gumball for a couple of times.

"I am not!" the prince snapped back. "How I am is none of your business. And please, stop with those ridiculous pet names of yours!"

Marshall frowned at the statement. "PG, what's up with you?"

The candy prince looked away.

"I've...just been very stressed lately," his voice faltered. "Please mind my attitude. So, if you're not here for anything in particular, please just leave."

Then the sound of footfalls startled him. Marshall walked - not floated - over to Gumball, and placed his hands on the pink teen's shoulders.

Gumball glanced at Marshall, whose face showed an expression of genuine concern, a face he only put on in serious times. Gumball's wits were always smart enough to figure out if the mask put on was fake or not, no matter how convincing it looked. The prince knew, this time, he wasn't fooling around.

"Mind telling me about it?"

To Marshall, it would probably seem stupid to be stressed and upset over things like paperwork and dealing with rants, being the carefree guy he was, but as Gumball told him about his stressful princely duties, Marshall never rudely interrupted or anything, but paid attention quietly, nodding in response.

"Sounds like you're on a lack of fun," the vampire finally said.

"Tell me about it," Gumball buried his face in his hands. "I've been /dying/ to go out."

"When was the last time you left the palace grounds? Out of the garden on Lord Monochromicorn's back?"

…

"Two months back, maybe?" the prince scratched his head. "I'm not sure."

Marshall puffed up his cheeks and tapped his foot. "That's bad. We gotta get you outta this cram place."

Gumball blinked. He couldn't do that now! There was still so much more to settle! The palace, no, the _whole kingdom_ would be upset, if he left the Candy Kingdom just to destress. Imagine the chaos that would break out. Wasn't the kingdom more important than he? Even if he were to sneak out secretly, Peppermint Maid would notice within an hour or two, and guards would be sent out all across the place. They would probably be calling Fionna, too. It would be troubling so many people, and the whole kingdom would be in panic, and-

The vampire noticed the prince's head was about to explode. He patted Gumball on the back, smiling. "Don't worry about it too much."

_Worry? Of course I have to worry if you want me to get out of here! The kingdom will be in an absolute mess, Marshall Lee! You know nothing!_ Gumball wanted to scream at him, but that was the lowest level of unprinceliness, so all he could do is murmur out frustration to himself.

"So...wanna hang out sometime? Or maybe even...tonight?" Marshall seemed to ask a tad bit nervously.

"I...can't," the other teen breathed, "I don't have the ti-"

"So it's a date. Meet me at the balcony at nine tonight."

And Marshall flew off.

Gumball wished he hadn't pulled open the curtains in the first place.


	2. Escape

**A/N:** Hi guys. So, um, first things first, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys are following this fic and have given feedback. And this is my first, so don't expect much from me ahahaha... I apologise for the somewhat long wait, it only took me about a few nights to put this together, and the rest was because of procrastination (/shotshotshot) and tests. I honestly didn't think that an Adventure Time fic would be my first, or would it not be a oneshot. I guess I got lazy. I should let you guys read now.

Oh, and, um, if you shared my fic, thank you, I guess? (hello my kanpeki Miga-senpai)

* * *

It was cold, like how it would be on any other night.

The full moon was out, looking all white and pure. The clouds moving past blocked out little of its light from time to time. The forest trees were silhouetted against the starry night sky, swaying gently and whispering among themselves.

The soft howls of the wind seemed to provide a certain melody to the sounds of his pacing, accompanied by the prince's breath, while Prince Gumball was pondering on the situation he was placed in. Now that it was almost nine, Gumball was half furious, half nervous, and maybe just a but grateful.

The prince looked out toward the woods which lay beyond his kingdom. He saw no floating figure nor movements above or through the woods. Even if there was some movement, it would just be the passing Candy people returning from their work out of town.

9.02pm and twenty-three seconds. He was late.

With one powerful step, the candy teen ran out and leaned over the rails of the balcony.

"MARSHALL LEE, YOU BUTT!" he shouted out before retreating back inside. His voice echoed off the houses, buildings, and trees in the woods.

Why was he even waiting? Why did he even bother waiting? Why couldn't he tell Marshall that he simply could not go? Gumball stumbled back toward his bed, not bothering to look at his surroundings anymore. He closed his eyes and fell face first onto his bed.

"Ow! Dude, hey...!"

Lifting his head up, the prince tried to make out what he was currently lying on, and found himself, once again, looking at the vampire king's face, which was currently filled with amusement.

"You called?" Marshall chuckled, patting the other teen's head.

Gumball felt the blood rush to his cheeks, turning them pinker than they already were. He immediately got up and staggered off the bed.

"Exactly how long have you been here?"

The vampire shrugged and casually floated off the bed. " 'Bout nine sharp."

The prince's shoulders sagged a little. "But when did you- how-, ugh, never mind. Marshall, I must certainly tell you that-"

"You were pretty loud, man," the king cut straight in, as if he weren't at all listening to Gumball's words. "The whole kingdom probably heard you."

"Listen, I can't-"

"You can't go out in those clothes, I know," Marshall quickly floated over to and opened Gumball's closet-which the prince strongly minded-and sorted through every single piece of clothing, finally picking out a black shirt and tossing it to the candy teen.

"That's the best looking shirt you've got, nobody really knows you have it and it's also the shirt I gave you, so wear it."

Gumball tossed the shirt onto the bed.

Marshall frowned. "Hey!"

"Please just listen, Marshall. I have no time to be going out for whatever it is you want to do. I don't have the time. Now, it's almost 9.15 and Peppermint Maid will be here any second now, so you need to-"

...tap...tap...tap...

"What's that?" Marshall said uneasily, turning his head toward the door.

"Peppermint Maid. Please leave now!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you," the black haired vampire said firmly, moving quickly over to the prince's desk. He grabbed a pen and paper and hurriedly scrawled a note:

Dear castle staff,

We're borrowing Prince Gumball for a little while. We'll return him ASAP, and he'll be in his room by sunrise, we promise.

-MLVK & Fionna

Gumball looked at the note. "Fionna's coming?"

"No, once you use that girl's name for anything, you're free. The castle won't send out a search party or anything. Now let's roll, and whatever you do, don't scream." Marshall pulled the prince by the arm, ran out to the open area, and (extremely) dangerously dived off the balcony.

Before Gumball knew it, he was being dangled more than fifty feet above ground in mid-air, with only Marshall's arm to hold on to. A small 'eep' escaped from the pink candy teen's lips, while clinging, clawing, and gripping onto Marshall's poor one arm for his life.

"Dude, ouch! Stop that! Your nails...!" Marshall winced under the grip of the prince, before swinging his other arm down offering his hand to Gumball.

"Marshall Lee! Are you crazy!?"

"Grab my hand, and I'm swear you'll be okay, just as long as you don't claw at it again."

Gumball did whatever to save his dear life. He quickly shot his hand up and fumbled around for a better grip on Marshall's hand.

"Now, hang on, and don't scream. You won't die." He quickly told the prince.

Now, as a child, Gumball thoroughly enjoyed being thrown up in the air and landing back down in the arms of any older, stronger, person. But in this case, not so. Maybe if it weren't for the fact that he was already high up in the air and that Marshall was pretty darn strong, it would have been less frightening.

And there the prince was, looking down below at the whole town from a bird's eye view as he found himself too shocked to let anything out of his mouth, breaking the wind and freefalling before landing abruptly in the vampire king's arms bridal style just as he started to think of the whole, work constructed life he had ahead of him.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Marshall said softly, starting to move north.

The candy teen in response buried his face into the other boy's shoulder. He was scarred enough today. "Please just take me away..."

"I'll take you someplace beautiful." Marshall Lee chuckled, before floating off swiftly in the direction Marshmallowy Mweadows.

* * *

**A/N:** End. Okay. I'm sorry that it's quite short! And about the wait! (it's not my fault that inspiration only comes to me at night when I'm not in the vicinity of my computer and am forced to work with my phone that cannot access internet and my low vocabulary range due to my insomnia)

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! It'd be great if you could drop by some R&Rs~!

Thank you once again and have a nice fanfiction-filled day. (◕‿◕✿)


	3. A Different Kind of Fun

**A/N:** Hello! I'm finally back with the third and final chapter of my first fanfiction! I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry the updates have been really really really really really slow! But it's finally out! Yaaaaay! I really hope you guys would like this chapter, it's a bit long and I had a bit of trouble writing it, but I hope it paid off! Enjoy!

* * *

"Have you seen it? At night?"

The prince looked up at the vampire, who's face seemed to give off a gentle glow under the moonlight, and shook his head. "No, not at all."

Marshall Lee chuckled to himself, "You've missed out quite a bit there. It's amazing."

Gumball puffed his cheeks. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't go out. Thanks to curfews and royal bedtimes, he couldn't visit all the pretty looking places at night. Because of that, the prince often wondered what beauties the kingdom held at night.

"What is there, though?"

"Oh, a lot of things. Go see for yourself, sir."

Not too far out, the meadow was visible, but not very. The petals of the marshmallow flowers appeared softer than ever in this scenery, still the purest of white and fluffy, like reflecting the innocence of a child. Everything was calm, with only the wind's swift yet gentle movement breaking through the land.

"...I don't see it," said Gumball, squinting into the distance. "There doesn't seem to be anything special."

"Then how bout we get down there for a closer look?" Marshall looked at the fields below them, then turned to the prince, grinning.

Gumball immediately wrapped his hands around Marshall's neck, grabbing on tightly, with his body suddenly becoming stiff.

"Don't drop me again, please, I beg of you."

"Gee, I wouldn't dream of it," the vampire said sarcastically, but obeying the prince's wishes, gently landed into the marshmallows and put Gumball upright on his two gummy feet.

"...I still don't see it."

Marshall sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he sat down on the soft fields. "Give it time, and take a seat while you're at it."

Gumball glanced at the soft marshmallow flowers below him. They were all very familiar to him, but right now, in the dark, he wasn't so sure if it was safe or not. He didn't really know how to explain it, but it just seemed so foreign to him, somehow.

"What's the matter? Lich bit your bottom?" the older male chuckled, seeing that the prince was looking down at the fields uncomfortably.

Gumball flushed into a deeper shade of pink. He was certainly not used to being joked with an enemy like this, especially not when it was a joke referring to his backside. "It did not! Marshall, why- ugh, nevermind!" he sighed and let his body weight fall onto the patch of sweets.

Marshall chuckled, then it was silent.

…...

The wind howled softly, then more silence.

…...

The leaves of flowers rustled a bit, maybe enough to startle someone for a moment, silence.

…...

The young prince shifted uncomfortably in his seating area. How awkward to be waiting for something you don't know, and with a man like Marshall, no less! He needed to start the conversation, but about what? Something they both take interest in, though it was kind of impossible.

"Hey, Marshall-"

"Lich really got your butt? I saw you squirming," Marshall repeated the joke, adding a cackle at the end of it this time. He was replied with a, to him, weak slap to his upper arm. Princely strength was so short ranged.

"Did you, by any chance, bring your..." Gumball stumbled to find the word. What was it called? Guitar? Ukelele? Some relation to that. "Uh-"

"Yeah, I brought my bass. More like I kind of left it here before coming to get you," the vampire seemed to read the prince's thoughts, hovering over and diving into a patch of marshmallows before emerging back up again with his sleek red bass-axe.

Gumball became speechless. He didn't really expect him to have his bass, for whatever reason would he use it for? Certainly he wasn't going to sing a song to him, that would just be awkward and...well...gay, and it would probably be a song titled something along the lines of "Ten Things I Hate About the Candy Prince", something he definitely did not need right now, and would cause him to break down, maybe, subjecting him to further humiliation and distress.

Marshall started to hit a few low notes on his instrument. "So, what do you want me to play? I can tell you like my music," he grinned, a small glint of sarcasm reflected in his smooth voice.

The younger teen thought for a bit, then frowned. What did he want to hear the other play? What kind of music did he even like? He didn't know. He didn't have much appreciation for music. He wasn't musically inclined, and could mess up playing even the triangle, and he didn't even recall listening to music much.

"You're such a pain, gummy-butt."

Gumball heard the pitch of the bass change (higher or lower, he couldn't tell).

The next thing he knew, words and tune were coming out of Marshall Lee's mouth so smoothly and naturally like cake batter.

Flying by those airy days

Where each day is the same

When you were gone that space started making me uneasy

Well 'nuff said anyway, my life just stays the same

Even alone I know all the answers to the problems

Aah

As I ran through those hazy days

There must have been a change

I couldn't see your tree in the forest of the problems

That shade of your flowing hair

That smile, without a care

You know that I will never ever forge-

"Look!"

Gumball quickly withdrew back his pointing hand to cover his mouth. Damn it! Way to go, Gumball. All your princely respect toward others has gone down the drain never to return ever again. He didn't have to be so terribly rude as to interrupt Marshall's song, but the sight that illuminated the perfect backdrop behind the vampire was far too marvelous to behold.

Slightly stunned and taken aback by the sudden outburst, Marshall turned around to get a look at what pinky had been pointing to, in which he broke into a playful grin.

"Out at last, I see. What perfect timing," he said, hovering back to his original seat.

"What are they?" Gumball asked in awe, so much that he was almost short of breath.

They were small, no larger than the size of a neat fingernail, and there were thousands, close to tens of them. Each individual gave off a soft white glow that varied in luminosity every second while floating gently into the dark night sky, which already had stars splashed across.

These things- or creatures, to put it nicely- were fascinating, Gumball thought.

Marshall looked at the other funny and blinked a few times in surprise. "You don't know what these are? It's more or less general knowledge, hello-o? Did the Lich eat your brain?"

"Enough with the Lich jokes already, Marshall!"

"All right, all right! But you really should know," the older teen cupped one of the glows in his palms, "they're fireflies."

...Oh. Maybe he'd read up about them a very long time ago, when he was a child, maybe, that he could not recall the facts about these anymore. He hadn't even seen any pictures of them, and the descriptions read were very vague. He wasn't very interested or keen on seeing them, anyway, as he was more of a chemistry-science person than a biology-science person.

"...Fireflies."

"Yeah, you know, butterflies that look like they've been set on fire? Still completely edible, too," Marshall released the butter to flutter away.

...How mean. Eating an innocent creature.

"What, you don't like them?" Marshall asked.

The younger teen could've swore he saw a somewhat anxious and/or disappointed look on the other's face. Gumball shook his head and smiled. " I think they're beautiful."

"And you daresay you rule over this kingdom," Marshall chuckled, putting a pale arm around Gumball, who paid it no mind at all.

He had to admit, he liked staying like this. He could do it forever. This was fun, not exactly in a way that you go out on an adventure like the way Fionna does, but in a sense that you just feel the pleasure of it all. A peaceful night off, a wonderful sight of arrayed of lights which patterned the sky. It was like he was a little kid again, staying up late and sneaking out of the palace grounds, fascinated with the night sky and just gazing up at it until he fell asleep, then carried back into the palace and tucked into bed when he fell asleep.

It was completely being relived again. He cuddled up against Marshall, trying to hide from the cold night air. He could feel Marshall's soft breathing against his hair and his arm tighten around Gumball's waist. He couldn't see Marshall's face in his position, but he had a strong hunch that he was smiling. Gumball took a deep breath and closed his eyes...

"Wake up, we're back."

Gumball opened his eyes groggily and rubbed them a bit. He could feel Marshall's arm under his knees and supporting Gumball's back. The air was still colder, if not, colder-they were probably in the air again.

The prince tilted his head up at his companion. "I thought..."

"You fell asleep. Boy, was it hard to pry you off me after that," Marshall answered the incomplete question with a chuckle.

…...

"It's half past eleven, so I figured that I should get you home."

…...

"H-hey! Don't fall asleep again! And don't snuggle up against me like I'm your teddy bear or something!" Marshall jerked into a throwing motion, which effectively pried Gumball's eyes open in shock.

"Don't-" the vampire was punched once.

"Do-" twice.

"THAT!"

Marshall gracefully moved his head to avoid the last foot that went about to revenge in his face. He glared. "If you do that again, I'm going to drop you for real."

Gumball pouted and shrunk. Marshall was probably angry. Marshall was angry. Okay, Marshall was definitely angry. It was best to just leave things as it is and keep quiet, nobody needed a prince dead in one night.

Marshall sped up, and with the chilly air blowing against his face and the fear that he might get dropped or thrown again kept Gumball wide awake all the way until they reached back to the castle.

Upon reaching the same balcony from where Gumball was seemingly kidnapped by the vampire, Marshall set him down while he remained on the other side of the railing, floating.

After what had happened, Gumball didn't want to say anything, but he wanted- he needed- to thank Marshall somehow. The night was brilliant, absolutely perfect, something he had not had in a very long time, which was why he needed to thank him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just stared.

Marshall stared straight back at him.

"What, are you angry, gummy butt? You're still pouting."

Gumball looked down and remained silent. Marshall sighed.

"Hey, I wasn't angry with you just now. I was just playing around! Just lighten up a bit, won't you?"

The prince's eyes remained fixed on the floor and his mouth completely zipped up. A moment passed.

Marshall hovered closer. "No use trying to get you to talk, huh. Well, I gotta go out and get my breakfast soon, so I'm going."

Not even a 'goodbye' or 'see you' came out of Gumball's mouth.

"...You're useless."

A pair of lips softly pressed against Gumball's, and a hand snuck around to his waist. It took a while to realise what was actually happening, but before he could push Marshall off and say something along the lines of "that was homosexual" at him, the contact was gone.

"See ya, gummy butt." Mashall's two fingers formed a star salute, and with that, he hovered off into the distant night sky.

Gumball's fingers reached up to his lips. The warmth of the kiss was still there, the sensation was still there, the everlasting love it carried was still and would always remain there. He could shout if he wanted to, but there was no energy left after this night, so the only option was to turn in.

He made a wish in his heart that it could happen again.

**+*~End~*+**

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaand that concludes 'Fun', everybody! I'm really really really really really really really really sorry once again! Thank you for sticking until the very last chapter and goodbye~+*+*+*+*+*


End file.
